


under the new dawn

by zeltra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, she preggo, spoiler for post timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltra/pseuds/zeltra
Summary: Claude walks in on Byleth looking at names.





	under the new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> :) i was asked my by lovely art finder on discord to do the Baby Fic. i kinda didn't whoops here's what happened anyway. might add another chapter with actual bby

"Hard at work, I see."

Byleth almost jumped in her chair at the sudden voice. Immediately, she closed the book she was writing in, quill still inside with the tip sticking out. She closed two more books a second later. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed who was at the door, though she already knew.

"Claude." Her voice was far too matter-of-fact to be addressing her own husband, and she knew he was laughing silently at her reaction. She looked back down to her book, trying to recover any grace she may have lost at her previous fright. "Your meeting ended early?"

She could hear his boots on the floor as he stepped closer. Even before he touched her, she knew he was behind her.

His hands on her shoulders, Claude leaned over her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He moved one of his hands and rested it on her belly, which had only recently begun to show signs of the new life there. Byleth allowed a contented hum to escape her.

"What were you working on?" Claude murmured, his lips close to her ear and his chest close enough she could feel the reverberations on her neck. "Is that Almyran text?"

"It is, actually," she confirmed calmly. "I thought it prudent to try and learn at least some of the language so I can actually speak with Nader a little."

"Good try," he slid, pressing another kiss behind her ear, "but that book isn't going to teach you anything about conversation."

Standing up straight and reaching over her, Claude picked up the tome with a gloved hand. It was written in the language of Fódlan, but it's contents were seemingly about Almyra and its culture. Instinctively, he looked to the pages. Sure enough, his lovely, predictable wife had dog-eared multiple pages - all right next to each other. Opening to the first of the marked pages, Claude couldn't help but stare at the words for a few moments.

"... Names?"

Looking back to his wife, he didn't miss the slump of embarrassment in Byleth's shoulders.

"Yes." She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could. "My last check-up, Marianne said she thinks the baby will most likely be a boy." She missed the look on Claude's face at the new information. "It… simply got me thinking."

"A son…?" Claude's voice was barely a whisper. Shaking his head a bit, he asked a little louder, "And you've been looking at… Almyran names?"

Byleth sat completely still. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. If she was being honest with herself, she would say he was never supposed to know about this little project. "... Mhmm."

There were a few beats of silence after her answer. Then, hurriedly, he set the book down on her desk and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. Claude reveled in her quiet laughter as he kissed the side of her head repeatedly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he mumbled into her hair. Pulling back from her the slightest bit, he said excitedly, "Show me what you have so far."

Another huff escaped her lips at his sudden shift in energy. Her right hand drifted to his face for a second, running along his cheek and bearded jawline. "Fine," she sighed, a smile in her voice. "They're just the ones that meant something to me - we don't have to pick any of these-"

"Just open the damn book already."

As her king requests.

Byleth's hand fell from his face to her book. She held the quill steady with one hand as she opened the cover with the other. Claude released his hold on her shoulders to prop his arms on the desk, now completely trapping her. Byleth watched his face as best she could as he scanned the list, a small smile on his face.

She watched as his smile faltered almost immediately.

He pointed to two names, one right after the other on the list. Aslan and Kartal. "What…" his voice came as a broken whisper. "Why these? You… You know what these mean, right?"

"... Mm. 'Lion' and 'eagle' respectively, correct?"

With a sigh, Claude fit his face into the top of her head again, breathing in the scent of her hair. "By… I don't think I could…"

"... I know. I don't think I could either."

Pressing another, longer kiss to her head, he began to read through the list again. He stopped at one, lifting his head from hers. A small laugh fell from his lips.

"This one? Really?"

"You know what it means, right?"

"I-I do." Another laugh. "It's…" Claude thought for a second. "It's almost a little too on-the-nose, don't you think?"

"I think I like it, honestly," she challenged. "It sounds good with the last name, too."

Claude mulled it over in his head a couple times. He couldn't say she was wrong; it did fit well. It wasn't the name of anyone in his family, which his father probably would have preferred. But even so, after a few more seconds and another kiss to her temple, he finally answered. "It's perfect. And…" he began again, turning to face her, "what do you think about Jeralt as a middle name? It may not go with it as well, but..."

Watching her eyes widen and hearing her breath stop for a second, he thought he'd some something terribly wrong by bringing up her late father. He was about to apologize when she turned to him completely, grabbed his face, and kissed him quickly.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

He only smiled as she kissed him again.

She took back her grip from his face to turn back to her desk. Picking up her quill and dunking it in the well, she began writing at the bottom of the page.

_Ertan von Riegan_

_Ertan Jeralt von Riegan_

Staring at it for a second, she scrunched her nose up slightly. "It doesn't really fit."

"You don't have a middle name, right?"

"No one in my family did."

"Then I think it's fine without."

Byleth sat back in her chair. Her hand absent-mindedly went to her stomach. She didn't notice until Claude covered it with his own. Running his thumb along her belly, he rested his head in the crook of her neck again. Looking down at their hands, a whisper left him involuntarily.

"I can't wait to meet you, Ertan."

**Author's Note:**

> Ertan - Turkish masculine name meaning "man born under the dawn"  
:) i thought it fit :)


End file.
